gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
America's Funniest Home Videos
A show where people send in their home videos of situations gone awry in hopes of winning $10,000 for funniest video of the show, and then have a chance to win ten times that amount, $100,000, for funniest video of the season. The show was rebranded to just AFV in 2001. Galleries Logo Styles America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1989 a.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1989 b.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1989 c.JPG AFHV.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1990 b.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1996 a.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1996 b.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1996 c.jpg Afv logo.jpg Afv.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1998.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2004 AFV.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2004.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2011 AFV.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2011.JPG Bob Saget Era America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1989 b.jpg|1989 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1989 a.jpg|1989 Set From another angle America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1990.jpg|1990 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1991.jpg|1991 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1992.JPG|1992 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1996.jpg|1996-1997 Set vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h10m18s244.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h08m25s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h09m45s179.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h15m36s154.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h29m51s15.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h34m15s90.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h39m44s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h42m15s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h47m25s33.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h51m02s164.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h53m10s167.png Bsaget.jpg|Bob Saget saget.jpg John Fugelsang & Daisy Fuentes Era 0028.jpg|John Fugelsang & Daisy Fuentes Fd6.jpg|1998-1999 Set Tom Bergeron Era T.jpg|Tom Bergeron 4y6e56.jpg|2001-2003 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 2006.jpg|Current Set Music 1989 - "The Funny Things You Do" by Jill Colluci 1997 - "The Funny Things You Do" by Peter Hix & Terry Wood 1998 & 2001 - Dan Slider Theme Lyrics The Funny Things You Do (1989-1996) version We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! A real life look at each of you To capture all that style You're the red white and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2X) This is you Stories from your friends next door They never told You might be a star tonight So let that camera roll You're the red white and blue Oh the funny things you AMERICA! (2X) This is you The Funny Things You Do (1997 version) Home videos, home videos SUNDAY! You're the red, white, and bluuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeee! (instrumental) Hey! We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! Oh, A real life look at each of you To capture all that style (Yeah) You're the red, white, and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2X) This is you Stories from your friends next door (next door) They never told (told told) You might be a star tonight So let the cameras roll (Oh yeah) You're the red white and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2X) This is you Inventor Vin Di Bona based on the Japanese show Fun TV with Kato-chan and Ken-chan Spin-Offs America's Funniest People - Spin-off that followed this same program on ABC. The Planet's Funniest Animals - Another spin-off, but with pets and animals in it. Taglines "So until next week, keep those cameras safely rolling and honey, (insert funny comment). Good night." - Bob Saget (1989-1997) "If you get it on tape, you could get it in cash. Good night, everybody." - Tom Bergeron (2001-Present) Link Official Site Category:Comedy Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:Long-Running Category:Vin Di Bona Productions Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:1989 premieres Category:20th Century Fox Television